


Enden Av November

by julietstrange



Category: 20th Century Ghosts (Joe Hill)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me aproximei dele e me sentei, me cobrindo com um pedaço da coberta. Gage se aproximou mais de mim e envolveu seu braço em meu tronco."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enden Av November

Era assim todas as noite. Escolhíamos um lugar para dormir sem que alguém viesse nos enxotar. Na verdade quem escolhia era sempre Gage. Era mais fácil em dois. Principalmente em noites frias como essa.   
  
Gage estendeu o pedaço de coberta que carregava na mochila e se ajeitou no chão de concreto, perto da parede, a mochila servido de travesseiro.  
  
\- Você não vem?  
  
Me aproximei dele e me sentei, me cobrindo com um pedaço da coberta. Gage se aproximou mais de mim e envolveu seu braço em meu tronco. Ajudava a esquentar.  
  
\- Se quer ficar de vigia, tudo bem. Quando sentir sono, me acorde.  
  
Minutos se passaram. O silêncio e o ruído de nossas respirações preenchendo o galpão abandonado. Me parecia uma fábrica desativada. Passei meu braço pelas costas de Gage, a outra acariciando seus cabelos. Era novembro e estávamos indo para o sul, fugir das temperaturas congelantes. Implicava em passar perto de casa. Era a primeira vez que estava na região desde que me encontrara naquela vida de andarilho. A possibilidade de encontrar algum conhecido, alguém de minha antiga vida. Isso me tirou o sono. Mas era o caminho menos perigoso para pessoas como nós. Sem muitos vigias ou pessoas que nos odeiam.  
  
\- Killian.  
  
Olhei para o dono da voz embargada que me chamava.  
  
\- Hã?  
  
\- Você está tremendo. Chegue mais perto para poder se esquentar.  
  
Atendi seu pedido. Me deitei ajeitando melhor o pedaço de pano para que cobrisse nós dois e apoiei a cabeça na mochila. Gage se aconchegou em meu peito, procurando relaxar. O abracei, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem. Antes de adormecer, senti sua respiração quente em meu pescoço.  
  
Noites assim eram melhores em dois.


End file.
